Speak Now
by Crescent Rose
Summary: May is in for the surprise of her life when she sees Drew about to marry someone else. The thing is Drew doesn't want to get married to this girl. When May sneaks in to watch the ceremony, she couldn't help but think that she should stop it. Will she? And what's Drew's reason for breaking up with her? TS Songfic.


Hey_ Guys! I decided to write this cause I was listening to the song then BOOM, sudden inspiration HAHAHA. I was still thinking how I was gonna write and I still am actually. _

_I shall update Undeserving soon! So sorry didn't get to update yet :((_

_Btw, while reading this, try listening to Taylor Swift's Speak Now. _

_It helps! HAHAHA!_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR TAYLOR SWIFT'S SONG, SPEAK NOW! _

_Enjoy! :D_

* * *

**(May's POV)**

I was walking down the road on my way to Dawn's house for her Bachelorette party. Dawn had been planning it for months, making sure she had everyone that she wanted there. Her top priorities for her guest list were me and the girls, Misty and Leaf. As her requirement, she wanted us all to wear a dress. I personally found it a bit too formal but then again, it was her day.

Paul finally had the guts to ask Dawn to marry him after 4 years of them being together.

It happened 6 months ago.

Dawn couldn't hold her tears when he proposed to her that day. She'd been ranting on to the girls and I about how much she couldn't believe that Paul wasn't "man enough" to propose. It didn't go the way Paul planned but it was good enough for him as long as she said yes. Ever since then, she started planning everything into her term of "Perfection", which involves this day for her Bachelorette party.

I decided to just walk to the venue since it happened to be pretty near by where I live. I was wearing a blood red knee length dress that was a slightly curved v-neck. The straps were pretty thin and they hung near the edge of my shoulders, exposing my collarbones and more of the part above my chest. There was a white belt with silver rhinestones on my waist that hugged the dress tight to me which ended up showing off my curves nicely. White peep-toe heals adorned my feet and I gave my hair soft curls. A lone silver and red rose necklace rested just above my chest. The very necklace my ex-fiancee gave me.

I don't get what I did wrong.

He proposed to me just 2 weeks before Paul proposed to Dawn. I was just as happy as happy could be in my vocabulary...

which I'm sure a lot of people know that it means extremely happy.

But then he just... suddenly finished us.

_**Flashback...**_

**_We had just finished a nice picnic that he set out for us in a field outside of town and he was driving me home._**

**_I was really happy that day and I thought nothing could ruin it..._**

**_... But I didn't know how wrong I was..._**

**_Drew pulled up in front of my house. I took off my seatbelt and seatbelt and turned to face him._**

**_"Thanks so much for today, Drew." I said with a smile on my face. That's when I noticed he looked troubled, making me frown._**

**_"Something wrong?" _**

**_He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Drew?"_**

**_"May... I..." _****_I was confused and slowly getting scared._**

**_"May..." He took a deep breath and fixed himself so he was fully facing me. I moved back a bit on my seat so I could see him eye to eye._**

**_"We can't be together anymore..." _**

**_That's when I felt everything shatter._**

**_"... What? ..." I said just above a whisper._**

**_I could feel tears coming to my eyes and I was trying hard not to choke on my sobs. "Why?"  
_**

**_He sighed deeply and looked away from me. "We just can't."_**

**_I felt a lone tear escape my eye. "You don't mean that."_**

**_He just looked farther away from me. "Yes I d-" _**

**_"Drew, look at me." I said, cutting him off. But he didn't look at me._**

**_"Just look at me, Drew." I said softly. Sure enough, he looked at me._**

**_"May..." He started but I didn't let him._**

**_I gently caught his chin with my fingers and turned his head to face me more, tears started streaming down my cheeks._**

**_"Look me in the eye and tell me why... please..." His eyes were wandering around before setting them to me._**

**_"We just can't."_**

**_I dropped my hand from his chin and kept my gaze low so he wouldn't have to see my tear-stained face. "Okay then." _**

**_Tears continued to stream down my face as I looked down to my hand where my engagement ring rested, the one he gave me just a month ago._**

**_Slowly and hesitantly, I slid it off my finger and I could feel Drew's stare on my hand. I couldn't bring myself to look at him anymore so I just got his hand and placed the ring in his palm. I looked at him one last time and left the car._**

**_As I entered my house, the tears kept coming. When I was finally in the comfort of my home, I broke down right then and there, leaning against the door, crawled up in a ball and crying all that I could cry._**

**_End of flashback..._**

I didn't understand at all what happened to us.

I take a deep breath and try forgetting everything first and focus on the party. I can't walk in there looking sad or Dawn would surely notice my blue mood.

As I continued to walk to the venue, I noticed that the church I was passing by had a lot of people in formal attire.

My curiosity got to me and I came closer to the entrance. I regretted it as soon as I saw the sign.

_**You're presence is requested**_

_**at the joining of Hearts of**_

_**Brianna Giselle Wakana**_

_**and**_

_**Andrew Daniel Hayden**_

That's all it took before I felt my world suddenly collapse.

My eyes were wide and I kept blinking thinking and hoping that I read it wrong.

But I didn't.

I felt my eyes sting but I blinked fast so that I wouldn't have any show of tears. I couldn't believe it. He was marrying someone else.

**_I am not the kind of girl_**

**_Who should be rudely barging in_**

**_On a white veil occasion_**

**_But you are not the kind of boy_**

**_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_**

I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself. Once I got my composure, I sneaked in the Church.

I saw some of Drew's friends standing near the aisle, talking away while waiting for the ceremony to begin. There were a few people that I recognized like Harley, who to my surprise is actually wearing a suit.

I can see Solidad in a lovely dress, talking to who I think might be the bride's family. Solidad was wearing a simple soft yellow dress which matched the theme of the wedding. The family on the other hand, was wearing pastel colored dresses as if trying to grasp attention.

Her face was showing signs of displeasure, probably from talking to the bride's snotty family. One of them looked like she was bragging about something, Solidad was only tolerating everything they were saying.

_**I sneak in and see your friends**_

_**And her snotty little family**_

_**All dressed in pastel  
**_

There was a room near the entrance of the church and I decide that maybe I could hide there for a while. As I slowly approach the door, I can hear someone shrieking and shouting things at someone. I reach for the door knob and slowly turn it to see Brianna shouting at someone who apparently looks like her bridesmaid. The girl was slowly shrinking back, cowering in fear from the bride to be. Poor girl...

I look over at the fuming bride and almost blew my cover. I was trying my hardest not to laugh at the bride's dress. It looked so much like a giant cupcake and I was already clutching my stomach at the sight in front of me. I immediately close the door and walk a few steps away before releasing a few giggles.

_**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid**_

_**Somewhere back inside a room**_

_**Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry  
**_

I continue walking around, looking for some place I can hide at first. I didn't notice that I was headed near the altar until I saw the man I was dreading but also hoping to see.

Drew.

He was looking down at something he was fumbling with in his hands. I narrow my eyes to get a better look at what he was holding.

It was a ring.

I know that the groom wasn't supposed have the rings at weddings. Why did he have his? I looked more intent at the ring he had and gasped in shock.

It was MY engagement ring.

I could recognize it by the small Emerald and Sapphire that was glimmering and shining from the light. The gems were encrusted in the small rose on the ring. I raised my gaze from his hands to his face. Looking into his eyes, I can see a strong emotion in it. Is that... regret? It looked as if... he didn't want to get married.

_**This is  
**_

_**Surely not what you thought it would be**_

I sigh at the sight of my ex fiancee and lean against the wall behind me, eventually losing myself in a daydream where I speak up during the ceremony.

_**I lose myself in a daydream  
**_

I imagine myself saying everything I really want to tell him right now.

_**Where I stand and say**_

_**Don't say yes, run away now  
**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out  
**_

_**Of the church at the back door  
**_

It sends me shivers of imagining what he might say for his vows, when we were supposed to be the one exchanging vows.

_**Don't wait or say a single vow  
**_

_**You need to hear me out  
**_

_**And they said "speak now"  
**_

I snap out of my daydream as I hear the chatters of people grow louder, all of them talking loudly as if the person their talking to is so far away from them. I can see some people shaking hands with a couple. It looked like it was the bride's parents. Well they are the hosts.

Suddenly, the music starts to play and everyone walks off to take their seats. I turn to see Drew gulp and he had his eyes on someone who appears to be his dad. He looks scared now as if by the time the music ends, he would be dead. His dad looked like he gave him a glare for a second and I look back at Drew in time to see him inhale deeply. Something seems off...

_**Fun gestures are exchanged  
**_

_**And the organ starts to play  
**_

_**A song that sounds like a death march  
**_

I realized I was still standing at the side and my dress was so out of the color of the wedding so I couldn't really give a valid explanation. Plus I wasn't in the guest list since I wasn't invited. I quickly ran to the curtains, hiding behind it. Thank Arceus that the curtains were thick enough to hide me and my solid colored dress.

_**And I am hiding in the curtains  
**_

_**It seems that I was uninvited  
**_

_**By your lovely bride-to-be  
**_

Everyone was staring at Brianna as if in awe. I don't really know if they were actually looking at her in awe or in shock of her dress. I also don't know if they're serious with their flattery to her or just hiding the fact that she looks like a giant pastry but oh well.

I turn to look at the bride, who look as if she were on a runway or a beauty pageant. She was really trying to flaunt her dress and walking as slowly as she can, swaying her hips as she did so.

I take a quick glance at Drew and see he seems more tense than ever. I look down at his hands quickly...

He's still fumbling around with my ring.

_**She floats down the aisle  
**_

_**Like a pageant queen.  
**_

_**But I know you wish it was me  
**_

_**You wish it was me (Don't you?)  
**_

While everyone had their eyes on the bride, I took a seat on a nearby pew. I didn't want to be known so I stayed at very edge of an empty pew. But just my luck, a few later comers came in and asked me to move in the pew more for them all to fit. I ended up sitting near the aisle. Arceus just loves me today. While the ceremony began, I began to drift off again to what I really want to tell Drew.

_**Don't say yes, run away now  
**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out**_

_**Of the church at the back door  
**_

**_Don't wait or say a single vow_**

**_You need to hear me out_**

**_And they said "speak now"_**

I suddenly had this feeling in my stomach that made me feel so pressured all of a sudden. I could feel numerous Butterfrees inside me and I didn't like it. I can feel myself getting nervous and it's probably because it's almost time to hear if there were any objections on this marriage.

_**Don't say yes, run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out**_

_**Of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow**_

_**Your time is running out**_

_**And they said, "speak now"**_

Then that moment that I've been dreading off finally came.

I can hear the priest say the words I've been dreading to hear.

"If any of you do not permit them to push through with this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

_**I hear the preacher say  
**_

_**"Speak now or forever hold your peace"**_

And suddenly, everyone is so quiet. No one daring to even make a sound at this point. But in my mind, it's as noisy as it can get. Two sides are arguing whether I should say something or not. I could feel myself shaking and my heart beating 2 times faster than it usually should.

_**There's the silence, there's my last chance**_

Apparently, the part that said to stand up and say something won, and I knew it was my heart that won over for the battle of dominance. The next thing I knew, I was slowly standing up from my seat, still shaking hard as ever.

_**I stand up with shaking hands**_

Suddenly, all eyes turn to me.

_**All eyes on me**_

I could hear collective gasps and I think I heard someone faint near the front. I felt the bride glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill, I'd be on my way to heaven by now. Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes and agape mouths.

_**Horrified looks from**_

_**Everyone in the room**_

I didn't pay them any attention though, cause I was only looking at and focused on a pair of Emerald eyes that equally staring back at my Sapphire eyes. In those beautiful eyes, the eyes that I'm oh-so familiar with, I could see a surge of relief and they immediately turned into a dreamy state.

_**But I'm only looking at you.**_

Suddenly, I felt all the tension from earlier disappear just by looking into those eyes. I felt as if I could breathe again. With my focus all on Drew, I found the courage to speak up.

"_**I am not the kind of girl  
**_

_**Who should be rudely barging in  
**_

_**On a white veil occasion  
**_

_**But you are not the kind of boy  
**_

_**Who should be marrying the wrong girl!**_"_**  
**_

After my "statement", I saw something that I was all too familiar with, something I missed and longed for for so long.

I saw him smile a genuine smile.

One of the smiles that he only shows me, even up to this point in our lives.

My eyes were sending him a message now.

"_**So don't say yes, run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out**_

_**Of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow**_

_**You need to hear me out**_

_**And they said, "speak now!"**_"

In reply, he gave a quiet chuckle and gave me a light nod, his eyes sending a message of its own.

"_**And you'll say  
**_

_**Let's run away now  
**_

_**I'll meet you when I'm out  
**_

_**Of my tux at the back door**_"

I sent him a small smile and a light nod. He smiled and ran to the back of the altar.

I hear a door close. He must be at the back door.

Brianna was fuming, frantically calling out to Drew to get back on the altar to finish their marriage. I look over at the pew near the front where I heard someone faint. It was apparently Brianna's mother.

I turn to look over to where Drew's family was sitting. I see his mother smile at me and give me nod and I send her a smile of my own. His dad, on the other hand, was scaring the crap out of me with his glares.

There's someone I don't exactly want to have a problem with...

Too late for that though.

I ran outside of the Church and turn to get to it's back just in time to see Drew come out of the back door.

He took off his coat and was just wearing his white polo and slacks. His polo was folded up to his mid forearm and he had unbuttoned the first 3 buttons of it. He smoothly ran a hand through his hair.

Boy have I missed him doing that.

"May..." He said as he smiled at me and approached me slowly. I smiled back and walked up to him as he embraced me in a hug.

"_**Baby, I didn't say my vows**_

_**So glad you were around when they said**_

_**Speak Now**_"

I smiled at him as he told me those words. I hugged even tighter as I layer my head on his chest, inhaling the scent I've missed for so long. He always smelled like roses.

I pulled away enough for me to face him, my smile turned into a frown and copied my actions. "What?"

"You have some explaining to do!" I said poking him square in the chest.

"Right, well you see, my dad wanted me to get married to Brianna cause apparently, her family owned the second largest company to us and since my dad is all business, he wanted it to grow and that was their agreement." He told me as I continued to listen, still resting comfortably in his arms.

"He knew though that we were together so he... threatened me... by saying that he'd make your life miserable since he does pretty much have the power and the money." He said as his eyes darkened and I narrowed my eyes a bit. I could tell he was hurt while saying this to me.

"So instead, I agreed. That's why I tried to spend our last day together as unforgettable as I could. I'm so sorry." I sighed as he finished his story.

I couldn't do anything about it anymore but he's here now and that's all that matters to me. I smiled slightly and gently grabbed his chin to face me.

"It's ok. I understand now... and it looked like you didn't want to get married a while ago either. I saw your dad give you this glare too." I said as I continued to stare at his captivating Emerald eyes.

He chuckled slightly. "Well, my dad and I don't have the best relationship you could ask for. But I'm out of that situation now and I have you again." He said while tightening his hold on me. Now I wanted to laugh first.

"Hold on here, mister! Just because I stopped you from marrying someone you really didn't want doesn't mean you have me back." I said, getting myself out of his grip and putting my hands on my hips pretending to be mad.

He chuckled again and slipped his arm around my waist as he brought me closer to him. "I know. But you can't resist my charms."

I slapped his arm playfully as I giggled. He pulled me to an embrace once more before whispering in my ear. "I've missed you, May."

I sigh contently and rest my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I find it amazing how I can feel our hearts beat in sync. "I've missed you too!"

He pulled away from me and reached into the pocket of his slacks. I perk a brow out of curiosity, looking closely at what he was trying to search for. Eventually, he pulls out a small object that seems to sparkle in the light.

I realize that it's my engagement ring.

"I believe this belongs to you?" He asks me with a smirk on his face. I raise my brow questioningly at while giving him a smirk of my own. His smirk suddenly turns into a pout and I hear him sigh heavily.

He took a step back and kneeled down on one knee. "That is, if you will have me again." He tells me as he looks up at me with those eyes. Ugh... I can never resist those eyes.

I felt my vision blur a bit as I felt deja vu all over again. I couldn't help the grin that was forming on my lips and I laughed as I tackled him into a hug and we fell on the grass, laughing.

"Yes, grass head, YES!"

We kept laughing and rolling around on the grass. I didn't realize that he was already laying on top of me, both of his arms on either side of me for support so that he wouldn't crush me. Our laughter seized and we just stared into each other's eyes.

Slowly, he started to lean down to me until I felt his soft lips touch my own.

Arceus, how I missed his kisses.

I could feel our lips moving in sync with each other. Being this close to him again just brought me back to everything we had, and hopefully what we would have. I could feel one of his hands run its way through my hair and I slipped my arms around his neck to bring him closer. But then again, oxygen was needed and we reluctantly broke away from each other.

"I love you." I said, fixing my grip around his neck.

"I love you too." He told me as he caressed my cheek.

We stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before he got off of me and helped me up. I dusted myself off of any dirt I had on and faced Drew.

"So...?" Drew said as he held the ring in front of me. I giggled and placed my hand in his as he slowly slipped the ring back onto my fingers, just as he did 6 months ago. As soon as he finished, I tackled him in a hug as we laughed a little. But out little moment was interrupted when someone cleared their throat loudly.

We pulled away from each other and looked at the source of the sound. What I saw before me instantly sent chills up my spine.

It was Drew's dad.

"Uhhh..." I tried to say something but for some reason, I couldn't get myself to utter a single word.

Before I knew it, Drew took a step forward, putting his hand in front of me protectively. "Dad..." He began but apparently, his dad didn't let him finish.

"Drew... it's fine. I see what this girl means to you. I can't force you into something you don't want to do." He said as he gave Drew a stern look and faced me.

"Take care of him for me." He told me as his expression softened and he gave me a small smile.

I immediately grinned and nodded. "Will do, sir." He nodded and walked away, leaving us to ourselves.

I turned to look at Drew, who looked stunned. I snapped my fingers in front of him to snap him out of his trance. "What just happened?"

"Well your dad just came and talked to us and he's apparently ok with the idea of us being together now." I said simply. He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"So where to?" He said as he turned to face me. Just as he faced me though, he put on a questioning look. "Why are you dressed up anyway? We're you planning on raiding the ceremony?" Then suddenly it struck me.

I totally forgot about Dawn's Bachelorette Party!

She's going to kill me.

I felt my phone vibrate and looked to see Dawn calling me. I didn't answer the call and to my horror, only to see that she has called me 23 times and left me 17 text messages.

Oh no...

I'm dead.

* * *

_HAHAHAHAHAHA So I didn't really know where I was going to leave it at. But i really want to continue what happens after so I'm gonna follow this up with a chapter, just for the party HAHAHAHA I'll post the chapter tomorrow :D _

_I've had this concept for a while and only got to finish it now cause I honestly didn't know where to end it so i thought try something different. HAHAHA_

_So what do you think? REVIEW PLEASE!_

_~Ezra :3_


End file.
